Bankotsu Love story
by iluvzuko1
Summary: Ember, is Kagomes younger cousin who has a strange fascination with the band of seven. What happens when she moves in with Kagome and goes to the Feudal Era with her and the Band of Seven kidnaps her?
1. Welcome to the Feudal Era!

**.:Bankotsu Love Story:.**

**Hey,Iluvzuko1 here. Hope you enjoy the new story(: Leave a review, so I know what **

**I need to work , the title is temporary, so if anybody comes up with a better title please let me know. Thank you. **

****Chapter 1: Welcome to the Feudal Era!****

"Kagome!" I yelled as I ran up to my cousin and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey Ember, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

I then gave my aunt and grandpa a hug as well as my little cousin Souta. There was two reasons I was here one I was unable to live with my parents and two Kagome wanted me to come to the feudal era with her.

I went up to my bedroom I was provided with. It looked the exact same as I left it. I noticed the picture of my mother and I. I picked up the picture and was staring at it. In so many ways I looked like her. Suddenly teardrops started to fall on the picture. I then realized I was crying.

"Come on Ember let's get going before InuYasha comes to get us."

I quickly wiped my tears from my eyes and ran out of the door with my bag packed. "Let's go"

We walked to the shrine opened the doors that hid the magical well. We looked at each other and then laughed. We jumped into the well and a blue light surrounded us. When it stopped we were in the feudal era.

"Finally you're back" a half demon said as we came up outbid the well. He had silver hair and dog ears. I already knew who he was since Kagome told me all about the friends she had here.

"Hello, my names Ember." I said to the young half demon.

"InuYasha." he said back.

"Nice to officially meet you. I've heard a lot about you." I said.

"Keh" was his only reply.

"Well then, how rude!" I yelled at him.

He then started to look me up and down. He noticed the stance clothes I was wearing. I had on a white shirt with a little alien on it that said ' I eat brains you're safe', a pair of blue skinny jeans with bleach stains on them, shoes that went up to my knees they were white and had random writing in blue pink and green on them, I also had a green bow in my hair to match my shoes and shirt.

"What the heck are you wearing?" he asked me.

"Um clothes duh."

Suddenly a man in purple robes came up to me grabbed my hands and said "will do me the honor of bearing me my children?" He was obviously Miroku a lecherous monk.

"If I were you I'd get your hands off me unless you want to wake up in next week." I didn't like to me touched by people I didn't know. He let go of my hands and stood next to Kagome obviously scared.

"Hello I'm Sango."

"I'm Ember." I said back.

"I know" she started "Kagomes told me a lot about you."

"All good things I hope." I said smiling at Kagome.

"Oh Kagome says nothing but good things about you." a young fox demon said while a two tailed meowed.

"And you must be Shippo." I said to the young kit. "And Kirara." I said to the two tail.

"Come on! We have jewel shards to collect people!" InuYasha yelled.

Then I started my journey in the Feudal era with my cousin and her friends, my new friends.


	2. Taken

**.:Bankotsu Love Story:. **

**Chapter 2: Taken**

It's been at least a month since I've been in the feudal era, so much has happened. Well I got a weapon; it was a sword I made it myself out of a meteor that we found. The blade was black and it looked really cool. (It looks like Sokkas sword from avatar the last airbender) I met Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older brother. I also met Kouga, who is a wolf demon and is madly in love with Kagome.

Sango and I have become great friends. She understood what it was like to lose your parents. Unfortunately for her, her parents were gone forever, while mine disowned me. They just got up and left me, they sent me on a plane from America to Japan to live with my aunt. What did I do wrong?

"Looks like we got company." InuYasha said.

"Sure does." I said while grabbing my sword only to reveal the black blade.

There was a group of five. The first man was a man made of metal to me he looked like a living tank. The next man was a man probably in his early twenties; you could tell he was bald despite the fact that he wore a bluish-white bandana. The third man I noticed, probably in his late twenties, had huge blades attached to his hands, which looked almost like claws. The fourth man looked like a women; quite obvious he was gay. The final man, had on a lot of armor, he had a long black braid, and carried a huge halberd.

"The band of seven." I whispered.

"You know them?" InuYasha asked me.

"Um, no I don't know them. I do know who they are though, we studied them in history class and my great aunt taught me pretty much everything there is to know about them. Very infamous."

"So you know of us." the man with the giant halberd said.

"You must he Bankotsu." I said trying to remember all the names." okay guys Bankotsu is the leader he's extremely powerful so watch each other's backs." I said.

"Since when are you in charge?" InuYasha asked nearly yelling at me.

"Well excuse me for trying to help!" I yelled at him.

" Um can't you two save the arguing for later I think we got bigger problems on our hands" Miroku said.

"You're right. We'll continue this later InuYasha."

"InuYasha? You're InuYasha?" the man who dressed like a women said." oh you're even cuter than I imagined. I just want those doggy ears of yours"

"Um, ew." I started. "Who would want InuYasha?"

"Ember!" InuYasha yelled.

"What I was just kidding jeez!"

"So you're Ember? You're the girl Naraku wants? Dang, I can see why." Bankotsu said while his men nodded in agreement except for the womanly man.

"Naraku wants me? Why?' I thought.

"So, why don't you just give me the girl and no one gets hurt okay?"

"No way are you getting Ember." InuYasha stated.

"InuYasha they have jewel shards each of them." Kagome said to him.

"I'll go!" I stated

"No Em, you can't" Kagome said.

"Listen they have jewel shards which means it'll be harder for them to die right?"

Kagome nodded." okay then this will make it so no one will get hurt."

"Except for you" InuYasha said with worry in his voice we may bump heads a lot but he cared for me.

"InuYasha put your Tessaiga away. I've made up my mind and no one's going to change it okay?"

"Fine! But when I come and get you, you better be in one piece." he said not looking at me.

"I promise I will."

"Why are you giving in so easily?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I just have to do this. Beside I want to know first-hand what the band of seven is like and Naraku. So I'll see you round. InuYasha be nice to Kags okay? Bye-bye."

"How can she be so calm about this?" Miroku asked.

"She's Ember. It's just the way she is. She's always been like this ever since she was little. She's always does things for everybody else's benefit even if it means risking her life in the process." Kagome said truthfully as I walked away, toward the band of seven.

I looked back at them, before I was led away by Bankotsu, and gave them a halfhearted smile. 'I hope I make it through this.' I thought to myself.

"Well wench you sure gave up easily." the man with the bluish- white bandana said.' Renkotsu I thought.

I stopped walking turned to Renkotsu and said" okay let's get something strait, I'm not a wench. Got it? My name is Ember. And I would like to be called by my name as I'm sure you would like to be called by yours" I said while poking him in the chest as I finished and then continuing to walk.

" Okay then, Ember" he started" why did you give up so easily?"

"Simple, didn't want all the blood and tears. Want to save it for another day. Besides I'm not worth a fight."

"Oh" was his only reply.

I noticed that all the men except for Jakotsu were staring at me. "What! Am I doing something wrong?" I asked a little scared.

"No. Just keep on looking good." Suikotsu said.

I turned around and felt my eye twitch, something that happens when I was freaked out. I stayed silent not daring to speak unless spoken to for fear of upsetting one of the Mercenaries. I could not take the silence anymore. Then I remembered that I had my iPod touch on me. I frantically reached into my backpack, I had made sure not to forget it at camp, and I pulled out my iPod. I put the headphones in my ear and hit play the first song to come on was' Don't let me get me' a song i wrote recently. (Song is originally from Pink) I completely forgot where I was and started to sing to the song.

"Never win first place,

I don't support the team

I can't take direction,

and my socks are never clean

Teachers dated me, my parents hated me

I was always in a fight

cuz I can't do nothin' right

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror

I can't take the person starin' back at me

I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get meI'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

I wanna be somebody else, yeah

LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,All you have to change is everything you are."

Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears

She's so pretty,

that just ain't me

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe somethin

A day in the life of someone else?

Cuz I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe somethin

A day in the life of someone else?

Don't let me get me

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

After I completed the song I realized they were all looking at me. "Oh my bad. I forgot where I was for a minute. I'm sorry I'll shut up."

"No it's quite all right. That was a nice song by the way. Who wrote it?" Suikotsu asked.

"Um I did."

"It's really good."

"Thank you."

We finally made it to a village. They told me to wait and made Jakotsu watch me which he was not happy about." dang it they get to have all the fun and I'm stuck baby-sitting this wench! This all your fault." he yelled pointing at me. I raised my eyebrow and sighed. 'all those people are going to die and for what so we can stay in the village for what a night?' I thought.

They returned and we went to a restaurant they had or something similar to it. We all sat down to eat. Jakotsu kept going on and on about me and I finally couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and said "will you just shut up and stop talking bad about me!"

"Why don't you make me?" he said.

"Want me throw this chair at your forehead?" I said while picking up a chair.

"Go ahead and do it" he said while getting up.

As soon as I was about to throw the chair Bankotsu said," Ember put the chair down."

I put the chair down and Renkotsu grabbed it to keep away from me. I heard Jakotsu mumble something under his breathe and I yelled" okay give me that damn chair back!" Renkotsu shook his head no while laughing. I couldn't take it anymore and then tackled Jakotsu to the ground because he wouldn't shut up. It was because I've always had people talk bad about me so I just took outcall my anger on him. We rolled on the floor a minute or two I socked him the face while he socked me three times. I was about to hit him again when Bankotsu picked me up and dragged me out.


	3. Apologies & Games

**Hey everyone! Please review, I'd like to know what you all think. Also, if anybody has a better title for this story, please let me know. Thank you.**

**-Iluvzuko1**

**.:Bankotsu Love Story:. **

**Chapter 3: Apologies and Games**

He raised his hand and gently pushed me. 'That's it? That's all he's going to do?' I thought.

"I've never seen a girl stand up for themselves like that." he said.

"Oh well where I come from lots of girls stand up for themselves."

"That's why we kill people there so weak and don know how to stand up for themselves. That and we love the sensation of killing. I just love how it feels when my Banryu cuts through a person."

"Um... Wow! I'm not that type of person obviously. I use my sword only for defense and occasionally I threaten InuYasha with it."

"I don't use my sword as a threat; my brothers already know what I'm capable of doing."

"Well I sure hope I won't have to find that out first hand." I said while holding on to my throat.

He laughed at me." Don't worry," he started" luckily for you Naraku wants you alive."

"How is that lucky?" I started "I don't even know why he wants me in the first place! Do you know? If you do can you tell me?"

"Hm? Not really sure if I can say. I'll have to ask him. Oh and by the way you and Jakotsu will be sharing a cabin tonight. You'll need to work out your differences."

"No way! No way am I sharing a room with him!"

"Remember whatever I say goes. You better not forget it." then he walked away after giving me one of his cocky grins.

'Ugh! I wanna wipe that grin of his face if it's the last thing I do! And what does he mean he has to ask Naraku?'

I walked into the room I was sharing with Jakotsu." Hey" I said as I entered.

"Yo" was his only reply.

"Um listen about earlier...it's just you really pissed me off. I mean I've had people talk bad about me from the way I dress to the way I act pretty much all my life. It's just I got so tired of it and I just let out all my anger on you. I'm going to be traveling with you for a while and I don't want all the tension you know?"

"Hey its okay I'm not really used to someone apologizing to me because if something like that happened with someone else they would be dead. Luckily for you, I can't harm you because of big brothers orders. So you're forgiven and I guess I shouldn't have been saying stuff about you. It's just you're a women...I HATE WOMEN! But judging by the punch you gave me. I can accept you for now anyway."

"Um... Okay!" I said smiling. "By the way my cheek hurts now" I finished kinda laughing.

"Wait a minute! You're InuYasha's wench's cousin rite?"

"Yupp" I said after taking my finger and pointing it in front me while trying to think of what he just said." that's me. Ember, Kagomes little cousin."

"So you must know a lot about InuYasha rite?" he said with this dreamy look on his face. To me he looked like a teenage girl who had just met a male celebrity.

"Ha-ha. Yea I do. Let me guess you want me to tell you everything I know about him, right?"  
>He nodded his head super-fast. So then I told him everything he wanted to know about him except for his weaknesses which Jakotsu got mad when I didn't tell him.<p>

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I got up and got dressed. I was wearing a blue tee shirt that said I heart ninjas, shorts, same knee high shoes, and a blue bow in my hair. 'I love how I really stand out in this world' I thought. After I was doing everything else I needed to do I walked out to find Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Ginkotsu.

"Good morning." I said while walking up to the group and yawning.

"Good morning Em" Jakotsu said.

"So you two are getting along?" asked Suikotsu.

"Yeah we kinda talked it out." I said

"And she told me all about the dreamy InuYasha." Jakotsu said looking like he was about to drool.

"So shall we continue walking?"

"Nah one extra day here won't hurt." Bankotsu said.

"Okay then I won't argue against that I want to take all the time in the world till I have to go to Naraku." I said sitting down with the group.

After about 5 minutes of complete boredom I asked; "so what so you guys do for fun?"

"Kill, take beautiful women and-"

"- Okay I don't want to know anymore. I'm ashamed to say sorry I even asked."

"Well what do you do for fun?" Renkotsu asked.

"Um..." I started thinking for a minute. "it all depends. I play things like truth or dare, hide and seek but I'd be scared to play that with you guys, and there are many games I can list."

"What's 'truth or dare'? Bankotsu asked.

"Truth or dare is when you ask someone truth or dare and they pick one if they pick truth you ask them a question and they MUST tell the truth if they pick dare you tell them to do something they MUST do it. It's really fun once you play it."

"I wanna play" they all shouted.

"Okay then. I'll start. Um, Renkotsu, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay, hmm, what do you really think of Bankotsu being your leader?"

"Big brother is a great leader." he said. It was easy to tell he was lying.

"Okay. Now it's your turn to pick Renkotsu."

"Okay Bankotsu, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not afraid of anything you'll make me do!" he said with his chest swelling up with pride.

"Okay then i dare you to kiss Ember."

"What!" we both said at the same time.

"You have to do it."

Slowly Bankotsu walked up to me. I got up and then he kissed me. It was wow but I wouldn't say that out loud. Then he rushed back to where he was sitting. After all the men 'ooed'

"I swear you are all immature." I said." okay Bankotsu you pick."

"Jakotsu, truth or dare?"

"Hmm truth okay out of all the women you've ever encountered if you had to pick one who would be the most beautiful women you've ever seen?"

"EW, women are gross but if I had to pick one I would pick Em. Because she's the only girl I know who can punch like a man"

"Okay Jakotsu you pick."

"Hmm? Ember, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm scared of what you might make me do if I pick dare."

"Okay what do you think of big brother?"

"um about Bankotsu, well...um-"

"Just hurry up and spit it out!" Suikotsu said.

"Well he's very good looking, he's a great leader, and I like him, but I would like to get to know him more." I said trying to hold back my blush.

"Well I think I'm going to go for a little walk. You're welcome to come if you don't trust me but believe me if I tried to run I'd end up somehow falling and get hurt. Ha-ha."

Then I walked away from camp. Into the forest, where I heard this low growling noise. I looked up into the trees and someone jumped down. "A half demon!"  
>Suddenly the demon tripped and fell. I ran over to help her.<p>

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, that happens a lot." she said.

"I'm Ember by the way."

"Bethany" she replied.

"Nice to meet you!" I said smiling.

"You too" She said a little confused at my enthusiasm.


End file.
